


New Perspective

by William_Grahm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cages, Chains, Dark, Dark Character, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Flash Forward, Gen, Imprisonment, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mind Manipulation, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: The surprising backstory behind a certain Sanders Side character?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fanders! Ever wander about the dark sides!? Yeah! Me too! This is a story of a dark side. Please leave a comment and if you feel i deserve it a khudo would be wanderful! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All characters belong to the talented Thomas Sanders and his team.
> 
> Enjoy!

The shackles on his wrists where tight and cold. The cage that held him was big, but not enough to walk around. Like an animal in a zoo he sat quietly waiting for something, anything.

He hissed slightly as the door to his room opened, looking up he caught sight of the snake faced man.

“Hello,” his voice glided smoothly threw the air to the chained onse ears.

The caged sides lips twitched into a wild grin. His eyes meeting the others, “Deceit,” he replayed in a raspy tone.

The snake man snapped his fingers removing the shackles from his wrists with a smirk. The other side grabbed his wrists feeling the irritated skin that was underneath the metal. The newly freed side stood, his joints cracking a little as he did so.

“Your time has come, young one,” Deceit unlocked the cage and it vanished into the air. The room shifted into a bedroom. A small twin bed and a dresser where all that filled it for now.

The new sides body shaped to look like they're human Thomas and his clothing changed, now putting him in a black siut. He looked around and then to the snake again, “finally,” he said with a mischievous smirk.

Deceit chuckled and walked over to the other cupping his cheek in his gloved hand. The new side shivered slightly to the contact, he had forgotten what it was like to be touched, he liked it, “are you ready?”

The younger sife fought back a whine as Deceit removed his hand, “yes sir.”

“Thomas will need you with the career path he has chosen,” his scale glistened in the light from the hallway, “I feel like you will do well.”

“I won't let you down.”

“I'm sure of that,” Deceit smirked and tipped his hate to the other.

The young size chucked and nods and the other leaves his room shutting the door behind him.

 


	2. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's beyond the room?

Slowly the new side takes his first few steps. He reaches the door legs now strong and no longer shaking. He hesitant as he reaches for the doorknob, what will it be like out there? He thinks. His anxiety getting to him a bit, but finally with a smirk he grabs the nobs and opens the door swiftly stepping out. His hair hanging slightly in his eyes as he pears around scanning the hallways for signs of other sides. All he could see was the never ending hallway and the many doors for all the sides. Some, were still chained like his bad been. Walking up to one he read the name on the chained door, it was another dark side, “Hatred”.

He walked down the hall reading the names, “lust” locked and closed, “love” unlocked, but still closed. Finally he found a door that was slightly cracked open, “Morality”. Cocking his head with a smirk he knocked on the door frame.

“Come in!” a chipper voice rang out from inside the room.

The dark side opened the door taking a look at the light side.

Morality looked over at him and smiled, “you must be the new kid!” He gasped and got up from his rocking chair running up to the dark side and pulling him into a tight hug, "welcome!"

The dark side jumped, feeling slightly overwhelmed by so much physical contact. Morality pulled back looking into his eyes, the dark side looked back with an awkward smile, “oh!” Mortality pulled away, “I'm so sorry. You're probably not used to so much touching"

“Its okay,” The dark side shrugged it off.

The moral sides eyes fall onto the others wrists, frowning he hesitantly reaches for the younger sides hands, stopping before he reaches them, “may I?”

The dark side nods and allows the moral side to take his hands and examine the scars on his wrist from his chains. The older side pulls his hands to his lips and kisses his the scares gently. The dark side pulls his hands back as his wrist begin burn a little.

“Shh,” the moral hushes him, “it's Okay, look,” the older side gestures to the dark ones wrists, the scars where now gone.

The young one gasps and looks up at the other once more, “t-thank you,” he says in awe, he didn't expect such kindness from a light sides. It was shocking to think they were so kind to him, he was expecting to be shunned and cast outed.

“Your welcome, kiddo,” the light side smiled, “how many of the others have you met?

“You're the first besides Deceit,” the young one smiles.

“Ah, Deceit,” the moral side chuckles, “he's a creepy cookie, but I still love him.”

The younger side was a bit taken aback, but he nodded pushing a smile, he was a bit confused and when the light side said he /loved/ a dark side.

“Oh! I’m Patton by the way,” the moral side tells him cheerfully, “what is your name?”

“My name is…”

{To be continued}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and if you feel like I deserve it leaves khudo! <3


	3. Flashforwarded: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashforwarded.  
> Sorry its a bit short.

"Why won't you tell us your name?” Logan crosses his arms staring at the new side.

 

“Now Logan,” Patton scolds teasingly “we shouldn't push him to do anything he is uncomfortable with.”

 

“Yeah,” Roman rolls his eyes smirking at the young dark one, “wouldn't want him to get anxious and have a panic attack, or something.”

 

Anxiety glared at Roman before stomping away, slamming his door and clasping onto his bed.

 

“Roman!” Patton crossed his arm as he looked at the fanciful side in disappointment, “that was very rude of you.”

 

“I'm rude?” Roman raised an eyebrow, “Ha! You don't know the meaning of the word if you think I'm the rude one.”

 

“I have to agree with Patton, Roman,” Logan frownd adjusting his glasses, “you weren't very kind to Anxiety. I think and apology is in order.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “fine,” he said begrudgingly as he began to sink.

 

(Sorry this was so short!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is to come so stay tooned! Thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a wonderful Day/Night/Evening/Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this you hopefully finished this chaper! Thank you so much for staying! I hope you liked it! If so please his that khudo botton and leave ms a note! Thank you again and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
